The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer Development History
This consists of the development and update history for The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer. Updates 11/17/2018 Version 105 *Removed duplicate Prologue display on new players. *Delete Player feature was not working. *Flashing show background button image not stopping. *Tooltips were not always displaying correctly. *Dialog box buttons cleaned up. *Vocabulary of game increased. *Increased Player select dialog font size. *Added some missing voice over files. 11/20/2018 Version 130 Bug fixes: *Chapter 8 button follows interlude instead of 9 *Crawl in tunnel when in the wet tunnel gave improper response. *Hint for chapter 7 gets stuck pointing to high space in some cases. *Missing voice over files added and some retakes *Clever players could go accidentally go from chapter 9 and down the water slide to chapter 2. Whoops, sorry about that :) 11/21/2018 Version 143 Bug fixes: *Fixed bug where Gloomer message replies as if they were Gillig. *Artwork page added to settings *Fixed small resizing bug in settings. *Annoying double button press needed between chapters removed *4k font sizing added. 12/5/2018 Version 214 Bugs fixed: *Not able to go to hallway door or larder door when being chased *Fast travel from the first dark area to water source not working. *Go hallway not working in second half of chapter 8 *Gave dialog boxes a new background *Updated the way dialog boxes are resized *Cleaned up dialog boxes' scroll bar *Made the dialog box input field look prettier *Fixed a bug that prevented the game from starting on Mac 12/20/2018 Version 252 Bugs: *Bug from Version 130 resurfaced. Fixed again. Player should not be able to go from chapter 9 to chapter 2 again. *Windows resizing works properly now. New Feature: *Players who complete the game may now revisit Chapter X (where x is 2 through 9) or Revisit Epilogue or Revisit Interlude after a new game 1/1/2019 Version 260 Bugs fixed: *Using the word new in a sentence no longer puts the game in an unstable state *Pumice rock in Chapter 3 can no longer be put in improper locations. *Trying to get pumice rock in certain locations gave incorrect messages. 1/3/2019 Free Game Demo and New Game Features Added SOMA Games and Clopas LLC are proud to announce that the latest version of Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer has been released as well as a FREE game demo that allows you to try before you buy! With this latest version, you can revisit a previous chapter once you've played through the game as well as play the game in windowed mode. We're also listening to your feedback and updating the game by fixing any pesky bugs you find (so don't be shy about letting us know). Happy New Year - enjoy the game. 1/26/2019 Update 314 (++ These items have not had Voice-overs updated to match yet) *Fast travel from dark area back to lit cave was not resetting the light flag. *Some extra on screen characters were displayed when Gillig retuned to the storage cave. *On demand hint system added. A Hint may be requested at any time by typing "help" or "hint". *++ A summary of what has gone on before can be seen by typing "summary". This is also given when resuming the game. *++ Message given when you go to somewhere without entering it has been changed to indicate you may enter. *++ Message changed when trying to breath underwater *Shooting the target did not always give the correct message. This has been fixed. *++ Gender of singing guard corrected in text. *++ Confusion over how to go upstairs after getting through the gate has been fixed. An incorrect route is now blocked. Some very large narrative chunks have been broken up and spread out throughout the adventure. 2/22/2019 Version 332 Fixed Bugs: *An error sound will occur if invalid input is detected during user entry *Starting a new game and closing the game immediately broke the game for some players. *When display window isn't 1080p, the picture will center on art focus point. *Gillig is now more careful what he does with a burning torch. *In chapter 8 an additional hint is given when in the dark area as needed. *When starting new game many opening audios were muted. 4/18/2019 Update 410 Fixed Bugs: *Sometimes the wrong character is referred to when trying to move to an inaccessible location *Chapter 5 hint in a dark tunnel has been changed as it was misleading players. *The curtain of moss in chapter 7 is better understood by the parser. *Sometimes Gillig got confused in the darkness and refused to move forward at all. *Corrected the summary given at start of Chapter 5 when nothing yet done in the chapter. *Dropping a lit torch did not operate correctly by the firepit *Go down passageway no longer takes you down the stairs instead. *Voice overs updated 4/22/2019 Update 411 Fixed Bugs: *Allow get all from rubble to be same as get all. *New players will now create save games. This was broken by mistake on version 410 Category:The Lost Legends of Redwall Category:Escape the Gloomer Category:Video games